deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trainer Waterziplo'd
Trainer Waterziplo'd is an original character created by Afro/TodketeApproved do not steal Milkziploc.png|Waterziplo'd (Rinmaru Made) Deathbattle Fanon Battles * Trainer Waterziplo'd VS Trainer Mark * Zangeif vs Waterziplo'd (No Creatures) * The Death Squad vs Waterziplo'd Possible Opponents * Trainer Rees * Jack Rose * Serena Story Creature Team Sudowoodo Waterziplo'd's partner and best friend has been through it with him all. Sudowoodo will protect Waterziplo'd with undying will power. When Sudowoodo met Waterziplo'd he was working as a mime, it brought in some money but not nearly enough. Sudowoodo began searching for other jobs, training at home he prepared for one that would change his life. With a group of other Pokemon Sudowoodo went to the bank they were supposed to rob. But it was a setup. Police came from all corners of the bank and tried taking the criminals peacefully. But one shot at one of the cops and bullets flew everywhere. Sudowoodo hid under a counter and after the last shot fired he ran for the safe and grabbed as much money as he could. Sudowoodo ran out of the bank through the back door but was confronted by a lone officer. He tried to get Sudowoodo to drop the money but he refused. The officer shot Sudowoodo in his left arm. Sudowoodo was hardly affect because of his rock typing but made it seem he was injured to get sympathy from the officer. It had worked, the officer kneeled down to help Sudowoodo while also pulling handcuffs from his pocket. Sudowoodo then tripped the man and ran. He didn't get out of the alley before smashing into a young man, this man being Waterziplo'd. Waterziplo'd asked for a 500 dollar profit if he helped Sudowoodo get away. Sudowoodo accepted and they got in a van and sped away. After flying under the radar for months Sudowoodo and Waterziplo'd came out of hiding, and started an organization for hired arms. Shuckle If Shuckle has decided to fight, you're dead. Your family is dead, your friends are dead. Do not fuckle, with Shuckle. After being put through grueling training in the military Shuckle fought in the great Iraqistan war. He graduated at the top of his class and has over 300 confirmed kills. Shuckle was the true symbol of patriotism. But then... Shuckle mentally snapped, the war was to much for him. He joined the mafia, and then killed everyone in the mafia. He then joined the mob, and killed everyone in the mob. Shuckle became a mercenary killing for money, so he could feed his alcohol addiction. He could get the answers out of anyone. The police were scared of him. That's why they hired Sudowoodo and Waterziplo'd to take him out. They took the job and after they confronted Shuckle, after three days of the three going at it, Shuckle gave in. And on the ride to the police station Shuckle gave them an offer they couldn't refuse. Shuckle joined them working with them helping them. Shuckle then went on a job that changed his life. Shuckle killed Mewtwo. After finding the Pokemon meditating in a cave Shuckle conversed with the Pokemon. Mewtwo then rose from the spot he hadn't rised from in thirty years for what he assumed was a friendly spar with Shuckle. Shuckle broke Mewtwo's knees and left him covered in honey deep in a forest. A forest full of hungry Scatterbugs. But Shuckle would never turn on his team, growing to love them and enjoy working with them. Kirin Roughraff Ducklon Feats * Fought against a large Ursaring, despite not beating it. * Waterziplo'd is the 17th best boxer in Russia. * Survived an hour of totrure from Shuckle. (Before being saved by Roughraff) * Fought alongside his creatures in a troop that saved the world from Gothitelle. *''Fought in the 'Battle of Bootleg' more commonly known as the Russian Chinese War'' Deathbattle Info * Doesn't use Pokeballs or other capturing devices he fights alongside his Creatures. * Can fight on his own but tends to fight with his friends '' * '''Leaves killing to Shuckle, as he has Necrophobia.' * Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRvXoqqS-3I Physicality * Height 6'7'' * Weight 194 Pounds * Age 17 Weaknesses * The previously mentioned Necrophobia. * Doesn't usually plan ahead. * Doesn't have many options for range. * Can rely on his Creatures too much sometimes. Mary Sue Test Score '29 ' Category:Original Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Russian Combatants Category:Pokemon characters Category:Afroapproved OC Category:Monster Hunter themed Characters